


Sea Dogs

by Anonymous



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Just a short thing lmao, Multi, PNP, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Lost Light gets around a lot for a ship that was nearly decommissioned at drydock, but you'll never hear the crew complaining!





	Sea Dogs

Rodimus raced from the helm, Ultra Magnus cried out in alarm and had to grab for the wheel himself as his Captain flung himself onto the deck below. Onlookers shook their heads as the mech flung himself into the front railing, stretching his limbs out as far as they could go and waving them madly. His faceplates were creased with a grin as large and bright as the three suns around their planet. In front of himself and his ship—the Lost Light—sailed another—the Blessed Voyager. Thunderclash's ship.

As Ultra Magnus commandeered the ship back under his control, the Blessed Vessel turned towards them, their sails raised until no wind was left to push them along. The two ships lazily circled each other before slowing to a stop. Easy cheers and welcomes were passed as the crewmates ran to the edge of the ships and began tossing over planks and ropes. The familiar sounds were like music to the audial for Rodimus.

His optics scanned the other ship, his gaze flitting from one bot to another. He could see some new faces, some old, he even spared a second to wave at Kup and Springer—likely just using the ship as a cruiser until they could find their next bounty at some seedy tavern or unfairly rich town. Finally, he saw a flash of red optics—the only Autobot optics he knew to be red were Megatron's and one other. That other wouldn't need to wait for him much longer.

"Whooooo!" Rodimus hollered, running at the side rung and jumping off the sturdy metal railing with ease. The wind buffered him from the side and his servos outstretched precariously until the railing of the other ship scraped under his digits. His feet scrabbled at the side of the ship for half a nano-klik before he heaved himself up. As soon as he landed on the deck he was swept off his pedes—Thunderclash.

Handsome and gleaming in the evening glow, he smiled down at his quarry and nuzzled their faceplates close. "Did you miss me?"

Rodimu's cheeks flushed blue as he teased, "Oh, maybe..."

Thunderclash merely purred his engine, holding the red mech even closer and walking further onto the deck, "Well, I certainly missed _you_ , dearspark." He gave a gentle kiss to Rodimus' forehelm. "Perhaps you and I should remedy my loneliness," he whispered, optics dimming dreamily.

Rodimus felt his spark swell as he hooked his arms over Thunderclash's helm. "'Bout time!"

Thunderclash chuckled, leading them down the open doorway to the corridor below deck. His crew bustled around them. From his place buried in Thunderclash's neck, Rodimus heard shuffled steps and datapads, metallic rolling of cannonballs and the general chatter and gossip of the crew. He felt eyes on him, some envious, some playful, all were welcome though. It was nice to know that all the mechs on board knew who Thunders belonged with.

Rodimus grinned at the thought, hungrily mouthing kisses onto his lover's collar flaring. Thunderclash bleated static and hurried his pace.

He fumbled shortly at the door to his quarters, one arm snaking out from beneath Rodimus to unlock the paneling at the side of the door and commanding it to open post-haste. The door swung open and just as quickly, Thunderclash brought them into the room and slammed it shut with his pede. Rodimus was busy wriggling his digits into the gaps beneath Thunders' armor seams when he was finally laid down on the berth. It was cool and welcome after a long day of standing at the helm in the sweltering heat. Gamma pooled in Rodimus' panel as Thunderclash boxed him in.

They were frenzied, nipping, tugging and pressing kisses along audials, jawlines and helm crests—errant lovers with no sense of direction for all the purpose and fervor they put into the action 

Rodimus gasped as Thunderclash slid his leg between his thighs in a sharp motion, rutting against his panel and leaving bright blue and white transfers at his touch.

"Is this too much?" he asked, as if it wasn't nearly enough.

Forgoing a verbal answer, Rodimus popped his panel open, and, as expected, Thunderclash took his sweet time getting to it.

His servos swept low, tracing Rodimus' waist, then his hips, and grabbing his thighs in a powerful grip. His intake worked smoothly over Rodimus' freshly waxed armor. His soft derma pressed over the cabling in his neck, the desperate upward arch of his closed chest panels, and over the tight coil of his belly before lingering just before his spike sheath. Obligingly, Rodimus' spike pressurized, peeking out from its housing before the wet, tight heat of Thunderclash's mouth fitting over its tip.

Rodimus groaned as that lovely intake worked over his spike. He felt a glossa sliding up and down the underside of his spike as it pressurized right into his throat. Thunderclash bobbed his helm, his derma sealing in a vacuum over Rodimus' cable as his optics began to spark from need. Despite how he cradled Thunderclash's helm ever closer and faster to his array, the blue mech slipped off with an unfairly hot _pop_ before playfully licking his derma.

"Did you like that?"

Fragger.

With a growl, Rodimus shoved Thunderclash's helm where it truly belonged, and the larger mech finally conceded. His servos slid up from Rodimu's thighs to grope and raise his aft. He kissed softly at the fold of his valve lips and circled his glossa over his anterior node until he felt lubricant splash down his chin. Rodimus held tight to the back of Thunderclash's helm as the mech dipped lower, open-mouth kissing the center of his folds, his nasal ridge rubbed against his node as Thunderclash's glossa flicked out, barely dipping into the warm channel before retreating to lave the rest of the folds with his tender attentions. Rodimus brought a servo up and bit at his digits as Thunderclash's glossa slowly advanced into his valve.

All too quick did Rodimus feel the warmth in his array bloom.

"C-Clash—" he managed to rasp before that warmth wracked his frame, causing his back to arch off the berth and his optics to white out. Beneath him he could distantly feel the charge escape his valve and jump right into Thunderclash's intake. Rodimus sagged on the berth.

A servo patted his hip. "Poor thing, tuckered out already?" Thunderclash questioned, his optics earnest yet sly. "Don't worry, I have enough energy for the both of us..." With that he ducked back down to Rodimus' soaking valve. It was going to be a long night and plentiful for them both...


End file.
